


Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News (Your Lips Is The Only Cure I Could Use)

by BreG21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A dash of agnst, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Happiness all around though, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Kwamibuster spoliors, Love Confessions, Love Eater Spoilers, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: Rainwater sloshed up from the pools they had made on the sidewalk and coated his jean pants with every step he took. He couldn't bring himself to care.He sniffed away some of the water that dribbled down his matted head. "Yeah?"He paused as if to consider his words while Adrien stared down at him, so lost. "You weren't wrong when you thought you knew. A part of you wanted it to be her, but it was too perfect, you let the illusion fool you because how would you get that lucky. But trust me, Adrien. You weren't wrong."He wasn't wrong? What was he not wrong about?You weren't wrong. You want it to be her.And it finally clicked as a small gasp wisped past his lips. He wasn't wrong.In which, Plagg falls ill, and with Fu gone and Ladybug being the guardian now, has to go find her civilian self-even with the knowledge that she might not like that-is shocked to realize that even with having the kwami that was supposed to embodied the very being of bad luck, Adrien could conclude the very opposite of what he had thought for so long.He was soverylucky.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 646





	Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News (Your Lips Is The Only Cure I Could Use)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenieMerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/gifts).



> So, sorry for the radio silence, guys! Life has been so freaking! From moving, to school, to work, I've just been running everywhere. However, with school done for the semester, I'm hoping to get back into writing, so I hope you guys enjoy! This takes place about a month or so after Miracle Queen.
> 
> Shoutout to GreenieMerry for being such an inspiration and motivation. This wouldn't have been possible without ya! This one is for you!

He knew it was inevitable.

That it would simply have to happen, because it was her responsibility, and sooner or later, the perpetual shoe would have to drop.

The cat in the bag would surely be let out— no matter how much Ladybug didn't want it to.

Which was what brought Adrien to his current circumstance. With his kwami cupped in his hands, fingers curled around to help protect the little being from the rain as he shivered from the onslaught of the illness he had received, Adrien once again, for what felt like the millionth time, was scared of the possibility of losing someone so close.

Could kwami's even die?

He didn't know, nor did he didn't want to find out. Didn't want to ask Plagg that dreaded question as he lay sick in his owner's hands.

Adrien was walking aimlessly down an empty sidewalk— though it wasn't quite yet dinner time— most people were hiding away in their homes from the obvious storm that was starting to become heavier and harder to ignore. Even with the horrible weather, the wind had yet to pick up, but a breeze every so often did threaten the chilled air.

But the weather concerned him least of all. Adrien couldn't even think about the storm. He just had to get Plagg back to his original annoying, cheese loving, healthy self. Nothing else really mattered besides that.

But Plagg was one to disagree. "You need to go h-home." A sneeze and Adrien's heart almost lurched to his throat. The last person he knew to be this sick was his mother. He knew how well that ended— or rather, he _didn't_ — "You'll catch a cold out here yourself. I can fly to Ladybug." That was a blatant lie. Flying would be almost impossible for him in this condition. " I know where she lives. It's her rule now."

The stupid identity rule. One, that he never liked in the first place because of wanting to be with his lady outside the suit, but at this moment he detested it. Loathed it. Because someone he cared about, someone he loved and thought of as part of his very little family, was sick. And the only person that could cure him now didn't want to disclose identities, which left him at a loss.

Ladybug was an amazing guardian, don't get him wrong, but right now, right here, he wished Master Fu was with them. At least Adrien could know where to go in that situation. Plagg would easily be able to lead him to where Master Fu was, it could've been simple.

Adrien looked down, trying to show the plea in his eyes, the begging in his words. _"Please,_ Plagg. Tell me who she is. I.. I need to get you fixed up— I need for you to be okay."

He blamed the rain for the tears on his checks. But it was too salty for it to be the rain.

He still pretended they were.

Plagg shivered up into a tighter ball, coughing a few times before finally gritting out. "I couldn't tell you, e-even if I wanted to. Magic spell on names."

Adrien's stomach flipped inside out as the remains of his hope was sherried into tiny pieces and burst into ash. Because what else could he do? He couldn't transform to get ahold of Ladybug with Plagg so sick, it'd only make things worse. He had nothing at this point. He squeezed his eyes tight, refusing to look at the weakening being in his shaky hands.

But then.... Plagg spoke up. Maybe some divine intervention was at work. "Hey, kid?"

Rainwater sloshed up from the pools they had made on the sidewalk and coated his jean pants with every step he took. He couldn't bring himself to care.

He sniffed away some of the water that dribbled down his matted head and gathered around his nose. "Yeah?"

He paused, as if to consider his words while Adrien stared down at him, so lost. Whatever internal battle Plagg was having, something won out in the end. "You weren't wrong when you thought you knew. And a part of you wanted it to be her, but it was too perfect, you let the illusion fool you because how would you get that lucky. But trust me, Adrien. You weren't _wrong."_

He… wasn't _wrong?_ What was he not wrong about?

He dug and dug through his head to try to find something, anything that could match up in his memories to what Plagg was trying to tell him.

_You weren't wrong. You want it to be her._

And it finally clicked as a small gasp wisped past his lips. He _wasn't wrong._

Chat Noir had nothing on Adrien Agreste as far as speed when a loved one was in danger.

That fact was proven that day as his footsteps echoed through the flooded streets of Paris.

* * *

_After having returned his science teacher safely back into the classroom, Adrien had sped home, leaping through his wall length window, and detransforming without another thought. He strode over to his bed, and fell face first, scooching up until he was level with his pillow to bury his face in it._

_And Plagg being… well Plagg, was ever the observant kwami. "Someone seems disappointed."_

_But Adrien wasn't in any mood for the teasing that Plagg was trying to give. Lifting his head from the pillow, he threw the creature a hard glare. "I'm fine, Plagg." He almost hissed. Which made him feel somewhat guilt, but Plagg should've known better than to push his buttons right there and then._

_But he didn't get the title of being the kwami of destruction for nothing, now did he? "Really? Because you're not acting like it. This should be good news. One more person to cross of your list of possibilities."_

_Even as such, Adrien tried to find the light in this situation. Leaning his chin back on the pillow, he shifted his arms under the pillow for support as he mumbled out a quiet, "Yeah…"_

_Plagg looked downright suspicious from his nonchalantly answer. "Okay, kid. Spill. Something's obviously up. Ae you… disappointed that Marinette's not Ladybug?"_

_He shrugged, turning his head away to press his cheek against the plush in his arms, trying to deny that the reason was so that Plagg couldn't see the look in his eyes. "I mean, if anyone was gonna be, I just thought… maybe. Marinette's so amazing in her own way, you know. Selfless, brave, courageous. She sticks up for everyone. The two fit just so well. It was so easy to see them as one. It was just so shocking to find out that wasn't the case."_

_"Ah. I see."_

_He twisted back around, his own eyes now lidded with curiosity and suspicion."You see what?"_

_And Plagg had the audacity to smirk. "You weren't disappointed that Marinette's not Ladybug."_

_"What?"_

_"You were disappointed that Marinette's not the one you love."_

_Pushing the upper half of his body up with the support of his arms, Adrien sputtered out, "What!? N- No-"_

_But the cat wasn't buying it. "You weren't this happy with the possibility of it being anyone else. You weren't that ready to just love whoever, as much as you always say. You knew that no matter what, you'd have to learn about that person all over again before anything could be serious if she was a stranger. But you were ready to take it in stride and love Marinette if she was Ladybug, kid. Those feelings didn't just start the second you thought she could be your partner. They were already there. You just don't wanna put any thought to them."_

_He wasn't right. He couldn't be. He didn't. Ladybug. He had already tried with Kagami, and that didn't work out. Marinette didn't deserve only half his heart, which he doubted she'd accept in the first place. She didn't like him like that. "She's just— whatever Plagg. Maybe I'm not acknowledging anything because there's nothing to acknowledge in the first place."_

_"Or maybe I wasn't so far off when I called her your girlfriend."_

_Moving his position, Adrien sat up, unlaced his shoes and kicked them off to an unknown location in his room, trying to ignore the smug thing that floated mindlessly in the air. "Oh, grab your cheese and head to bed."_

_As Adrien quickly changed into his PJ's, Plagg actually listened for once and flew to his bed next to him, allowing the model to pull back the covers and snuggle into bed, his mind slowly drifting off to sleep._

_But not before hearing Plagg's soft whispers of:_

_"You are so lost, kid. You wanted it to be her," It was the most knowing and serious tone that he had ever heard from the sarcastic kwami. "And that's okay. Luckily you have me. I'll make sure you'll see her eventually."_

_But he was too far gone to really know if what he heard was reality, or just a dream._

* * *

When he arrived, he didn't waste a second before plopping Plagg into his breast pocket and pushing past the bakery doors to see Marinette's parents working around all the customers and goodies that were prepared.

When they looked over to greet him after the bell run to indicate his entry, he was quick to get his question out. "Could I talk to Marinette, please?" He minded his manners, even in one of the worst moments in his life.

Sabine nodded, evident worry struck across her face. Adrien understood why, of course. He was soaked to the bone, clothes probably crumpled, and even though he couldn't see his own face, he knew it was a mess, and he probably looked frantic. "Sure, honey. She's just upstairs. Probably in her room, just go on up."

She pointed towards the staircase and he gave her a thankful smile as he zipped past her.

He took the stairs two at a time— or was it four? — and made the trip as short as he could to her bedroom. When he got to the hatch, he felt rude about not knocking, but he'd apologize later as the trapdoor flung back and he poked his head into her room to see Marinette at her desk alone, with her design table in front of her, stylus in hand.

She startled at the boom of her door against the floor and looked and over to where the sound had come from. Her eyes widened, the beautiful ocean eyes that he had come to absolutely love— both in and out of suit, but he wouldn't admit his buried unexplainable feelings for the designer until now because he finally understood why.

But that wasn't the time for romantic thoughts! He had a kwami to save.

"Adrien…" His name was hesitant on her lips, and he knew it was so weird for him to pop into her room announced and having given no warning about his appearance prior. He could tell she didn't know what to make of it. "What're you doing here?"

Her voice snapped him back fully, the awkward air already filling the space around them as the words left her mouth, and he didn't know what else to do except to climb the rest of the way into her room, crossing some of the distance so that he stood only a foot or two away. Her eyes were still big and now her cheeks, her whole face really, sported a flush scarlet red that outdid her suit any day.

He wouldn't think of what it did to his heart right there and then. It wasn't right.

Adrien's hand went to the back of his neck, seeking out his usual comforting tick as he gave a small tub just underneath his hairline. "I'm sorry, Marinette about barging in so abruptly, but I really needed your help with something."

Her surprise morphed into confusion. She dropped her pen, and slowly rolled her chair away from her desk, hands folded in her lap as she watched him— carefully, intently. It was all Ladybug. His partner, looking at him, but there was a surface of Marinette there mixed in. The way she could hardly talk Adrien for some reason. It was all there and he wished he hadn't missed it.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled, already hoping she'd forgive him for what he was gonna do next. He knew this girl was Ladybug, there wasn't a doubt in his mind, but there was only one way to confirm it, so that when she knew, she didn't think he was going to a random person in hopes of being right. He wished he didn't have to rush this through. "Plagg's sick."

Just like that, the red flush that skimmed across her face, drained, and left nothing for color on her skin. She was pale.

Adrien knew he had act quickly to explain himself, "I know you didn't want to know, and I'm sorry, but you're the only guardian, and I can't fight without him." He couldn't be happy without his friend either, but he wouldn't voice that out loud. "He's sick, and I need your help. Please, my la- Marinette." He knew she caught his slip up by the way her hands grabbed at the and of her jacket and began to twist it nervously in her fingers. He silently cursed for his screw up. "Please, Marinette." He wasn't allowed to call her _his_ anymore. She wasn't really to begin with.

But he had to push back the feeling of loss twice over into the quietest parts of his mind. Right now he needed to focus on Plagg. The rest he'd deal with later.

Dealing as in, crying into his pillow later that night, wondering just what in the world he had done that was so bad that he had warranted this. Having the most two amazing girls that he knew being just one and having her not love either side of him.

_Plagg._ His mind hissed. _Plagg was what mattered._

Keeping his eyes on Marinette, he watched as she floundered for words. A high pitched whine poured out every few seconds, in the intent of them becoming words but none could form into anything he could possibly understand.

After a few more attempts, she relented, and instead, cupped her own hands to let him slipped the almost passed out kwami into her own. When her gaze wasn't fixated on him, she, thankfully, slowly regain the ability to make coherent sentences. "Hey, Plagg. You've looked better." She said it in jest, but he could see her own worry ringing deep in her eyes.

Plagg, for as out of it as he was, did his best to respond back. "Pigtails. Go-" He coughed some, shoulders wincing in pain. "Good to see ya. How's sugarcube?"

At the mention of her nickname, Tikki came zooming out, almost too fast for his eyes to really catch, as she landed softly next to Plagg in Marinette's palm. "You just had to go get yourself sick, didn't you, stinky socks?"

Adrien knew the little red and polka dotted kwami was trying to keep light hearted about the whole ordeal, but she still hated seeing her other half so ill.

Somehow, the creation of destruction had the ability to _smirk._ "Course I did. You've already got to play the part. Didn't think you could one up me, did you?"

Tikki sighed, shaking her head, before looking up at Adrien. "I'm sorry about his behavior, even while sick, he doesn't know how to… tone down his antics. But something tells me you probably already know that."

Living with Plagg for a year? Yeah, he definitely knew that by now. He tried a smile, but wasn't fooled by the fact that it most likely fell flat. "Yeah, you could say that."

Tikki giggled and fluttered over to her own owner to rest on the designer's head. "We'll get him floating and obnoxious as usual in no time." Marinette— _Marinette_ — reassured the two. "You'll never know he was even sick to begin with. And then I'll make sure to whip you up some cheese bread, maybe something fancier, if I can find the right recipe."

Plagg rolled— not without effort— onto his other side to look Adrien directly in the eye. "If you don't marry this girl, I will."

That caused both teen's face's to break out in hot patches of red, Marinette's being the worst out of the two as she bounced from one leg to the other before turning and sprinting over to where she kept the miracle box and other possessions that were formerly Master Fu's.

Promptly still ignoring the pink that pinched their cheeks, Marinette returned with a rather large book that little worn with centuries of age, and was probably double Marinette's body mass. It was a miracle that thing didn't slip through her fingers and fall square on her feet.

Then again, if anyone could do what seemed impossible, it would be Marinette. That was for sure. He knew that well before he found out she was Ladybug.

Setting the book on her desk, she pulled back the hardcover and started skimming through the pages, fingers ever so careful as not to harm any of the withered papers and eyes so diligent. Adrien could see Tikki's gaze match Marinette in pace as they searched— the little kwami gave her as much help as she could, but Fu only could share so much information with her for safety precautions— through page after page.

Soon enough— thank every kwami in existence— they found something that almost looked like it could put them on the right track. Marinette flattened out the book, becking Adrien to come closer to take a peek himself. But he suddenly felt weary at the thought of looking at something so protected. "Shouldn't the guardian be the only one to look at the book?"

Marinette's head snapped up to look at him, with eyes glazed in confusion, and just the touch of anxiety that she always held when near him. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged, not knowing exactly how to say it, but wanting her to understand his train of thoughts. Because everything had been such a secret up until now, how much could they really push? "It's just.." And he felt bad, because he harbored no bad feelings towards Marinette, towards Ladybug, but he knew his place as the duo, and he wasn't supposed to know. "It's just how it's always been— for the past _year._ I wasn't allowed to know this stuff."

Her eyes immediately softened, her hands leaving the book as she pivoted to face him more. "That was never my rule, Adrien. I wanted you to know. But I wasn't allowed. It wasn't my choice. If I'm being honest, I always felt horrible for having to keep things from you. It always felt wrong having to hide things from someone who was supposed to be my partner."

It didn't fix everything but it felt better knowing that Ladybug— _Marinette_ — wanted to be on equal footing. An actual real half smile tugged on his lips. "Thanks, bug." The nickname flowed so easily from his lips, as if this whole setting was normal. Like this whole thing, being in Marinette's room, talking to Marinette was an everyday occurrence. Something they had done a million times over.

It felt right.

She squealed, ducking her head, and turned to face the book. He paused to take in her reaction, eyebrows raising in confusion as to why she still did that. Because Ladybug never really acted that way towards any of Chat's advances, let alone when he was just giving her a genuine compliment. Smile, sure, and she definitely seemed touched by the gestures when there wasn't flirting behind it— except for the times that she did flirt back on occasion— but never seemed so… _bothered_ by it.

But she seemed unfazed by his curious gaze. "I-I mean, I'm the guardian now, right? I can create my own rules now?"

The question was obviously directed at Tikki, who fluttered off Marinette's head and into her line of view. "Yes, if you wanted to, you're more than allowed to have your own set of rules— that includes identities." She looked between the two. "Master Fu, and every guardian before him had their own reasons as to why or why not that they wanted the identities to remain a secret. Some did, some didn't. Some were wrong, and some were right on both accounts. It's not always an easy thing to judge, but as long as you have a good head on your shoulders and you do it with the best of intentions, that's all anyone can really ask for."

Marinette's fingers started to run along the edges of the book, not turning the paper, but just fiddling with what she has in her hands. Her eyes looked down, refusing to meet his. "I think I want to revoke the identity rule. At least with fellow miraculous holders."

Seeing the stress in Marinette's eyes, Tikki swooped in and nuzzled her cheek. "I'll stick by your choice, Marinette. Always." She went out into full view. "All you gotta say is that you revoke the identity rule. Only you can do that."

Marinette's eyes bounced back between Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki thrice before hashing out her small plans and the outcomes it could all proceed. "So, I just…. Say it?"

Tikki smiled just a little to… _knowingly?_ Before she hummed with a small nod.

Inhale and exhale and the teen copied her kwami's movements. "Okay...I-" Another breathe in and Adrien realized he had been holding his own. "I revoke the identity rule."

Bubbles escaped both Tikki's and Plagg's mouth, and Adrien could see in the way that Plagg started to roll just a bit on the cushion he was placed on, that he was one happy creature.

Marinette's kwami seemed just as happy, and was able to show it more too by doing little zig zag's and an almost somersault in the air. "Now to test it." She said before turning to her owner who was watching her with the same hard look she had with him earlier. "Adrien is Chat."

Marinette, in spite of herself with all the nervousness she was sending off, was able to comment on her friend's sudden happiness. "I wasn't expecting you to be so… happy about identities revealed."

Tikki paused in her flight to look at Marinette. "I've never been fond of the identity rule either, Marinette. But I followed what I had to, just like you. Yes, it can complicate things from time to time, but it makes things so much easier as well. You two being able to cover for each other, no more secrets. Being able to say Adrien in whatever context and not having to worry about a barrier."

With no bubbles to stop the name from pouring from her tiny mouth, she almost seemed to buzz with glee, and And right about now, Adrien's heart was doing way more summersaults in his stomach than Tikki was doing in the air at that moment. But even so, even with the excitement both he and the kwami were feeling, it didn't make everything right between him and Marinette.

And no matter what, there wouldn't _be_ an Adrien and Marinette and he had to be okay with that. He would be. Eventually.

He just needed to repeat that to himself until it was true.

"This is great and all." Plagg's usual nastily voice broke through. "And I get it, the love square is basically broken once again." And what in the world did _that_ mean? "But we've dealt with this a billion times before. Can we focus on me, and deal with the gushy romantic, too mushy stuff later?"

Marinette squeaked and pulled— almost discreetly—at the ends of her ponytail and the flush on his own face returned with an almost burning vengeance. "Right," She shook her head, as if to rid herself of some deep thoughts. "Sorry." She muttered before dipping her head back into the book.

And for the first time, Adrien glanced over his partners' shoulder to look at something so secret himself, because he was finally able to. No more secrets, no more miscommunication. They would finally be able to be open and honest with each other. No more not understanding what double meaning could be hidden behind vague answers.

"Besides," Plagg piped up. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of more messy love squares to come with other Ladybug and Chat Noirs."

"Plagg!"

Well, expect that— but Adrien knew better than to push his luck.

* * *

Time seemed to be irrelevant as they searched.

While they were given the right direction as to where to look, it still took a while to find what they needed. Thankfully with some guidance from Tikki— and… _helpful_ — guidance from Plagg, they were able to locate exactly what they needed to help cure the little kitty of his sickness.

All in all, it only took about fifteen minutes, but since she was new to it, Tikki advised that they didn't do anything too rash with transforming or running on rooftops unless absolutely necessary. Marinette may've jump started his body back to health, but he still needed the rest.

Which left two awkward teens with nothing to do, and no way to escape the tension that lingered in the air. It also left Adrien to finally be able to actually look at Marinette, because he couldn't before now. Plagg had been his priority. He was able to push back his thoughts about her somewhat.

But now… now he couldn't. He couldn't fight the feeling of everything he had for this girl and the realization of just what he had missed. Of how he didn't know and don't see all that was right there in front of him— despite the fact that he already knew Marinette was amazing, he had said as much and meant with every inch of his being— because he was apparently utterly blind.

One of the things that he first noticed that he connected in his brain now that he could finally see her, was how her _adorable_ freckles that he always knew were there— and always wanted to see in their complete adorableness— that peaked out from underneath her mask were now out in the open, all for his view. Her soft midnight hair— whether or not he wanted to run his fingers through and play with would be his own secret until the day he died— while still tied for the most part in her usual style of ponytail, was a not disheveled from her pulling on it every so often.

And her eyes, _her eyes._ He may have loved them seeing them when she was Ladybug, but Marinette— Marinette was so much more open. Not so guarded as her superheiroern self and it screamed volumes in her ocean blues. Emotions that his partner couldn't always put on display in the little time they had together during akuma fights— save for patrol, which he treasured so much. And brought another round of how did he not notice— but were an occurrence in her everyday life.

Chat had always treasured the small moments that Ladybug would be a little more open, and Adrien loved to see his classmate and friend so bubbly, open and carefree.

And _oh,_ he blinked, _it felt like falling in love all over again._

Heavier, scarier, this time around though and so much more to it than a name it was given. He was a taken person, even more so now with having the full picture of Marinette and Ladybug. Because he could finally _see_ her. He was lost, helpless against her and any magic spell that her eyes alone cast on him.

Maybe it had always been there, creeping up begging to be noticed. But he had denied it any acknowledgment because of Ladybug, but it was there, and he realized he was doubly screwed. Because Marinette didn't like Adrien like that— he had asked her as much— and Ladybug didn't like him like Chat like tha-

"...drien?"

There was another boy, and Adrien knew within a second it was Luka. After months of wondering, his question as to who the other boy was, was answered. And his heart crashed landed in his stomach all over again for other reasons other than falling in love-

"Adrien!"

And then he'd have to watch her from afar, and let her be happy, because he couldn't keep pursuing her, she deserved more than that. They were already through so much with just about everything. If he kept pushing he'd lose her and he just couldn'-

_"Adrien!"_

His thoughts stipped with a scratch, finally coming back to reality after a few blinks. Once his eyes were back into focus, he could see both Marinette and Tikki looking at him with evident worry.

Trying to calm their fears, he offered a hesitant small smile, but knew it didn't hold any genuine warmth. "Sorry, got distracted in my head. What were you saying?"

Marinette was obviously being cautious as she asked. "I just...wanted to make sure everything was okay. With you and Plagg. Me and you?"

This time, the smile that was craved into his lips did hold real warmth, because reassuring his partner was something he'd always find happiness and strength in. He was thankful she had the same worries as he did in her head. It proved so much more that she was experiencing what he was and that was something he could understand and assure her of. "Of course, Marinette. I'm sure we'll have to…" He paused as if to find the right way to say what played heavily on his mind. "Get used to this. But it's us. We'll always figure it out."

And for the first time since he stepped foot into her room, any trace of fear, anxiety, or worry almost vanished from her body. Maybe there was just a faint hint of it in her eyes, but as her shoulders sagged, and her spine gave away to the stiff position it was in as she flopped back against her chair, he could see the weight release from her shoulders. "Okay. Good."

He nodded. "Good."

A little of the awkward air leaked through at his affirmation and Adrien wished he could've cataclysm it. Glancing around the room, he could see that Tikki had flown over to her counterpart, who had taken resident up in Marinette's loft, sleeping soundly. Which left them to their own devices and no way to avoid the elephant of the topic that graced the room.

But Marinette being.. Well Marinette, never let anything go for too long. Her head was bowed as she fiddled her fingers in an almost nervous— but common for her— fashion in her lap. Peaking up just a bit through long lashes, she asked, "So, how… how are you and Kagami?"

Adrien's shoulders now stiffened as his eyes landed back on her, now no excuse to keep them going around her room. Him and Kagami. Oh, what a short period that had been. Trying to reposition his posture as to make him look collected, Adrien coughed back the build up of guilt and sadness that was lodged in the back of his throat. "We… we kinda broke up. A week ago. It just wasn't working."

Because it _didn't._ They tried after the whole Miracle Queen incident. But it didn't work. After three weeks of him having to disappear during akuma attacks, Kagami knowing that as much as he was trying to move on, he was still in love with someone else, and the fact that while he thought it would be a positive thing at first, they were too much alike.

He… he needed balance. Someone to pull him out from where he was at times. Someone to correct him when he was wrong. Someone that saw his flaws, and despite not knowing exactly where they stemmed from, worked to keep him in check. Someone that wouldn't back down from when he did something wrong and tell him as such.

Someone that he could talk to about the hard parts and easy parts of being a superhero and understand full heartedly the challenges it brought. The comfort, the easy feeling of being free and be whoever. No pressure, no name. No Chat and no Adrien, just a mix of both and understanding that he had a lot of things to learn, but so long as they did it together, it wasn't nearly as scary.

"Oh."

He had to force back the chuckle that wanted to push through. "Yeah. Just wasn't meant to be."

She nodded, almost absentmindedly. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. How are things with you and Luka? By the looks of it, you were able to finally able to tell the other guy."

He tried to make it as light teasing, but the pain in his chest was a hard task to hide as it pounded in his against his ribs and rung in his ears.

That question, however, seems to bring her up short with confusion. Her words were tentative and slow. "He's.. good. We've been on a few dates ...but nothing serious. There's also nothing to tell. While he's sweet, and I like him, he wasn't the other guy."

Oh. Well, that left him feeling somehow ...empty. He had finally known who held Ladybug's heart, and suddenly he didn't and, even though it shouldn't, it only made Adrien more agitated in a sense. He gripped the edge of his chair, fingers drumming in a soft pattern.

Just as he was about to speak up, to ask her if he would be allowed to know the name of her crush, she turned the tables instead. "Why didn't you and Kagami work out? What happened?"

He swallowed, but nothing really cleared. His eyes darted to a corner of her room. He needed any excuse he could come up with as to not look at her beautiful face— to be able to actually think with an even head.

The thought of how was he ever gonna be able to function around her like a normal human being again crept in his mind, with no answer came to mind. "It was too complicated. With superhero duties, and her and I coming from the same background it just didn't mesh." He lowered his voice, a part of him hoping she didn't hear, a part of him hoping she did. "And she could tell that I hadn't moved on… that my heart still laid with ...well, you kno-"

_"Oh."_

That sound behind that one word again. It was so off putting. Something about it that just wasn't meant to be on her lips. He had to bite the inside of his cheek form screaming out into the open about just how much he loved her. "Mhm."

"So.. you still have feelings fo…" Incomplete words dropped from her lips, but her blush once more reared its head— he couldn't say ugly, because nothing Marinette did was such, she was always beautiful, breathtaking; weather she was blushing, stuttering, whatever. It didn't matter— and she started to twist in her seat as she avoided his gaze for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Bringing his leg to cross over the other, he tried to keep the fidgety bounce in his feet to a minimal, but it was a hard task to set his mind on. He cleared his throat. "Yeah.."

Why did this have to be so hard?

In a second though, her fidgeting stopped, her chair sawing from side to side abruptly halting before her head snapped back up to his. "Wait, you're Chat Noir."

Okay, where was she going with this. "I believe we covered that, yes."

"And you're Adrien."

He nodded. "Last I checked, yep."

"And you're in love with Ladybug."

He was never one to really hide the fact. And now knowing he had confessed to Ladybug on her balcony the night of Glacitator's attack made this situation all the more humiliating. "Just agreed to that, so you'd be correct."

_"I'm Ladybug."_

He was painfully aware of that fact. "And I've been blind to that for a year now, yes, you are indeed Ladybug. And I'm utterly blind."

Her eyes were in a thousand mile stare, not looking at him, and he started to wonder if she was really speaking to him as something clicked in her eyes, something he couldn't quite grasp. She gulped. "Which means Adrien Agreste is.. In love with… with.."

He caught her off, giving his best apologetic smile. "Don't worry, little bug, I'll keep my feelings in check. I know you don't…. I won't keep going after you, _won't_ act on them. There's the other guy, whoever he is, and I should've respected that from the start. Your friendship means too much to lose."

He could see the moment her face turn fiery red right before she leaped from her seat— causing him to scootched back in his chair in shock at her sudden movement— and started to pace to and fro in the pace in her room. All the while muttering, "stupid, stupid, stupid. At least the other timeline makes some sense now, but that being up even more questions now."

Letting his body relax again, he stared on in confusion as he watched her almost burn a hole in the floor. "I'm not following you, bug. What's going on?"

She stopped, turning fully to face him. Her face held nothing but softness and tenderness and every nerve ending in his body wanted to melt at the look she directed at him. "I know it's asking a lot, but can I tell you about the guy I like? I want you to understand— to know what got me to fall in love with him."

No matter how much it would hurt, no matter the burn in his chest, he could never deny Ladybug Anything. So he nodded. Words alluding him.

A smile tilted itself onto her lips in a small thanks. "It's a funny story to begin with, actually. It was the second day of school." She paused, breathed in, and breathed out. "I was dreading that day, because I was worried I'd have the same class with Chloe as I did for the past four years."

Adrien tried to hold back his snort, he really did, because Ladybug had been Chloe's favorite superhero, and Marinette her least favorite person. The snort still wheezed through. It also struck him as odd as to how close the days were that she fell in love with the guy that she did, and their first meeting. A weird coincidence, that was for sure.

But Marinette marched on with a small huff of what he took for a laugh. She started to inch closer. Plenty of space between them, but for some reason, his hands started to become sweaty by the mere idea of proximity with the girl he loved, especially out of suit. "Then when I got to class, this new kid was hunched over where Chloe had already deemed to be my seat, with gum in his hand. And I blamed him, without even hearing him out."

Adrien wanted to laugh, yet look away with a sheepish grin. Their first encounter had definitely not been pleasant, and even with the way that sometimes miscommunicated, especially with her fumbling around him and such, he was so thankful for their friendship, that he had her in his life. He's done nothing to jeopardize it.

Even if it hurt.

Her voice was low, quiet as she said, "It continued on for the rest of the day. I did _not_ like this new student who was apparently the biggest bully at the time's best friend. I thought he was just like her in every way, shape, and form."

Ouch, that stung, and he tried not to show it with the way his shoulders wanted to wince on instant but he knew it was true— but that still left him with some thoughts of his own, when did the boy she like enter the picture? This was a story about him, about her and him.

He dared not to let his heart hope. It still sat at the edges of his mind though. He couldn't be _that_ lucky.

She was biting the end of her lips, fingers interlocked as she edged just an inch closer. "And then, at the end of next school day, it was raining, and I thought I'd have to walk home in that." Her eyes lit up at the memory that he could almost see a flash in her eyes. "And then this boy, this sweet, caring— a little bit lost, I'll admit— boy reached out and tried once more."

His heart thump, eyes widening, his breath lodged somewhere deep in his stomach as his jaw lacked any support, allowing his mouth to hang open a little. _He wasn't, he wasn't he wasn't._ He wasn't the other guy. He couldn't be. She had denied ever liking him so many times.

She mus've known her story was catching on and found his reaction cute because she giggled. And almost killed him with that beautiful sound, but he'd deal with his impending death from this amazing girl in front of him at a later date. "And then, he handed me his umbrella, and thunder cracked in the background, and as cheesy as it sounds, I fell. Hard and unexpectedly, but so deeply that I couldn't see anything else—anyone else for a good long while. I saw this new kid opening up to, all vulnerable, but so willingly, I heard his beautiful, _stupid,_ laugh. And I wanted to hear it over and over again because it was so _real_. It was _everything."_

_He was._

Adrien kicked his seat out from underneath himself as he stood before closing the distance in two strides. Chest to chest, arms slipping around her waist. Marinette didn't even have the chance to blink before he was already leaning in to press his lips to hers in a kiss that he'd finally remembe-

But a finger to his lips was what he felt instead, and forced him to open his eyes to see Marinette standing there with an almost sly expression, lopsided grin— almost Chat Noir worthy smirk really— and eyes bold with glee, despite the blush that still heated her skin. Any disappointment of her cutting off the kiss was put to rest with just seeing the look in her eyes. "But then there was this other boy."

Adrien forced himself not to jolt back, to not shudder under her touch, or flinch at her words of there being another boy, because while it was slim, there was still a chance of it being Luka

But there was also a chance of it being Chat, and he didn't want to assume before his heart either plumped with fear, or soar with utter joy.

"You see.." She drawled, head tilting to the side. "He's very special to me. Has been for a while. I trust him completely. He's someone I work with, my partner, you could say."

_And Huston, they had lift off._

She giggled more and he wished he could bottle it up. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks, the pads of her fingers brushing softly over the patch of skin over and over. It was all he could not to pur, but he did indulge and leaned into her warm touch. "He's always meant a lot to me. And in the beginning, I may've not loved him right away, especially with the other boy in the picture, but sure enough, as time went on, it was becoming harder and harder to deny."

Adrien leaned in further, not allowing their lips to touch quite yet, but for his forehead to rest against hers. He grabbed her writs gently, bringing them to his lips and laid a sweet kiss to the inside of her palm instead and was rewarded with the cutest mewl sort of sound that had ever blessed his ears. "Sounds rough." He offered.

She shrugged, eyes closed as if to absorb the moment. He released her wrist to let them fall and she wasted no time in slipping her arms around his waist, pulling his even closer to her. "In a way, yes, in a way no. I didn't want to let my crush go, but with how hard it was being around him, forming coherent sentences and not being able to be within close proximity without feeling like I was gonna drop just because of his smile. Then there's my amazing partner who I knew loved me and I was starting to wonder… what if? What if I gave him a chance? I knew I could so easily love him. I was already starting to in a romantic sense. What if I just _did?"_

He chuckled softly. "He'd probably be the happiest cat alive."

She nodded against him, eyes now opening and everything flipped inside of him at the pure adoration in her ocean blues. "But then… Bunix showed up, And I found out about another timeline that could've been ours, were my kitty had been akumatized because according to him, our love destroyed the world, and I realized I couldn't love him— couldn't be with him, even if my heart had already decided who it belongs to."

Adrien knew very little of this alternate timeline, Ladybug didn't like to bring it up too much, but he knew of its existence— or rather, its almost existence. He opened his mouth to ask if she'd explain further, but she already knew the question on his tongue, like she always did, and shook her head. "I'll tell you soon, I promise. But it's still fresh in my mind and it still hurts. Seeing all that hurts worse than I could ever tell you, kitty."

He pushed aside the happiness of his nickname in favor of listening and understanding what she was saying. He knew she wasn't trying to hide things, but needed time to push through whatever horrors she had seen. He couldn't imagine what she had dealt with and fought, if this was her reaction to just thinking about it. He trusted that she'd tell him when she would. "Okay."

She booped his nose, causing it to scrunch. It felt so weird, yet so good to have something so familiar outside the suits. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it. "Thank you." She whispered.

"That leaves us with a few questions though. If something happened to where it made it publicly dangerous for us to date, what do we do? I don't wanna take that risk with you. How do we prevent...whatever happened, from happening?"

Marinette pulled back, and he had to resist from gathering her back in his arms. Her stare went back and forth from him, to her bed, to her computer, almost like she was trying to connect a lucky charm together. But after a second, sighed in defeat. "I'm not sure with this one, kitty. Going public is too dangerous. We can't have a repeat of what happened." She paused, her lower lip jutting out in a small pout. "Maybe we could date secretly? I know it'd be hard, but just for now-"

He cut her off, moving in again to take ahold of her hands to place them right above where his heart was beating. For her. "I'll take anything." He rushed out. "Even if its late night visits, even if it's just patrolling from high places where no one can see us, heck, even if it's in dusty old closets at school for a few fleeting kisses, I'll take it— whatever we have to do to make this work, it'll be worth it to me."

The next sigh that passed her lips was more out of relief, and Adrien couldn't even begin to describe how good that felt knowing she was content with something such as that. "I'm up for it if you are."

Now he didn't resits taking her in his arms, nor did he force back the pur that rumbled from deep within his chest as he brought her flush up against him. She laughed, and he freely let the rumbles flow.

He reared back just enough so he could look at her again, drinking in the beautiful sight of her calm, relaxed face. He leaned his head forward, opening an invitation that only she could accept if she wanted to. "With your permission, my Lady?"

She didn't give any verbal confirmation, and instead, reached up on her tiptoes, moving her arms from his waist to his shoulders, and finally, finally locked her lips onto his in a sweet, enduring kiss.

It wasn't anywhere near what he expected. Sparks were what he expected, flames burning his skin, nerves coming alive singing with every language known to man and for his heart to burst out of his chest.

But… but this, was not that, or, at least, not all of it. That was in the back of his mind, yes, but what he could really feel, what was really happening, was so much more than that— so real. They didn't really know how to kiss and it caused teeth to crash awkwardly, noses bumped, and it took a few tries before it was actually a kiss, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Instead of soaring, his heart relaxed and everything in him sighed, settling into place, as if he had been tense for years and the touch of her lips was what finally put him at ease. Air felt lighter. He could've melted into a pile of goo and it wouldn't have mattered, because everything suddenly belonged. It was what he knew home was supposed to feel like, being wrapped in her arms.

When they had to separate, not without a low whine from Marinette, it was only because of the need for oxygen, nothing less. Because if he could, he would never let his lips leave hers. It was everything and more. It was so hard, but he knew if they didn't part soon, he may just pass from lack of airflow from his brain.

_But, he would die a very happy boy._

Now, however, as they just rested in the content silence of the other, he was finally able to study her.

He knew how much stress she had overtaken with becoming the guardian— it now made sense why Marinette was always extra tired in class, to the point where she had almost fallen behind, and from the dark circles that smudged themselves underneath her eyes, and the rumbled clothing from being in such a rush, she never had a minute— and he would gladly be there as much a he could be.

Now that they knew, he could be there in all aspects of her life, albeit, only as a friend to what people could see, but he'd do whatever to make his Lady and his princess happy. He started rubbing soothing circles into her back, so happy with his cheek pressed up against the top of her head. In a hushed tone, he said, "I always wondered why you felt like more than a friend to me, but with Ladybug in the picture— I think I understand. It was always you, Marinette. Always."

She squeaked before nuzzling her face into the crock of his neck. "You and me against the world, huh, kitty?"

"Forever, bugaboo." He breathed. "And even beyond that."

**Author's Note:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> Tikki looks down on the two's first kiss with a smile on her face as she looked back to her other, smellier, half.
> 
> "Looks like eating the moldy cheese did the trick again."
> 
> There was a weak, fading cough from the little Kwami of destruction.
> 
> "Works most of the time, every tim- Blugh!"
> 
> Tikki bolted up.
> 
> "Did you just puke on my bed! I sleep there!"
> 
> "I believe the technical term is hair ball… or is it cheese ball in this case…"


End file.
